Little To Know Of
by Vics
Summary: Sephiroth isn't dead! What could happen? Written in Vincents viewpoint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, first story in a while, thanks to all those folks who write ff7 fan fictions! I love them! And (sadly enough) I do not own any Final Fantasy VII Characters nor sets, though it is my wildest dream to do so.

I woke up from the drowsy slumber I had been in for a year. Cloud, Nanaki, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith and I had defeated Sephiroth a year before, after which I returned to The ShinRa Mansion, to the coffin from whence they found me.

I had spent an intollerable amount of time in the outside world, and I wasn't prepared to let my knowledge slip from my grasp. So once every two weeks, I would arise from my coffin and venture out for two days, before returning into the gloom of the basement.

It was that time again, I awoke from my sleep, and clambered out of my coffin. After stretching and sorting out the creases in my cloak, I climbed the fungus inhabited spiraling staircase the the surface. As I opened the secret door, the sunlight that peirced throught the curtains burned my eyes, and I backed off slightly, gaurding my eyes with my arm.

After roughly three minutes of letting my eyes adapt to the light, I stumbled into the hall way and tugged on the handle of the two large oak doors that stood between me and the world. They opened and a light breeze ran through my hair, it was a lift from being stuck in a dank coffin with a stench that could kill a large rodent on impact.

The townspeople gazed at me for a split second, then went back to their usual attire, they had grown used to the sound of a pair of large doors opening each fortnight, so it was no great arousal for them.

For me however, the scent of the air made me feel more... Alive. I took a few steps out of the doorway and took a deep breath, who knows what could happen today?

I walked forth out of the once emaculate graden of the ShinRa Mansion, which was now grey and dead. I walked into the town of Nibelhelm, small and humble as it was.

The previous outgoing, I had visited my dear Nanaki, he seemed to be doing well; doing alot of heavy duty work and protection of the Cosmo Canyon. So I decided to visit 'Mr. Swear-my-panties-off' Cid, but to get to Rocket town, where he lived, I had to go through one of my least favourite places, Mount. Nibel.

Creepy and gloomy are only two words to describe such a bleak landscape such as this. The bridge had been broken when Cloud and I had ventured across it, so I had to settle with crawling down the side of the ridge to enter the mountain. I made my way through, only to pass the reactor, but to my suprise, the door was shutting.

Like usual, curiousity got the better of me, and I sneaked inside the reactor to see who it was. The shock hit with the force equal to that of meteor.

Chapter 2 coming up as soon as poss, Reveiws would be wonderous! . 


	2. Chapter 2

I glared at he who entered the reactor, and it was none other than Sephiroth. I had many emotions swirling in my mind, anger, hate, but the one that suprised me most was relief. His silver hair was just the way I remembered it, though his coat was a little tattered and had started to fray around the edges.

"What a surprise... Its Vampire Boy..." Sephiroth was sitting on the steps to the chamber in which Jenova once slept. He rose his head up, and looked at me with his cold blue eyes. "I thought you would have been sleeping. Don't worry, I am no threat to the planet. I can barely weild my sword anymore..."

I scowled lightly when the word 'vampire' went past his pale lips, and I watched them as he did this. "What...? How d-" I was interupted, Sephiroth had risen up and stumbled slightly down the stairs, taking hold of one of the breeding pods of Hojo's abominations.

"Cloud merely killed the Jenova cells that lived within me, when Holy took action, it revived my body, just not the Jenova cells." He made eye contact with me and dragged himself a little closer. "I am still hurt Vincent... I am me again, please... Just give me somewhere to stay..." His eyes were beggining to water. "I'm... Afraid..." He stumbled closer and placed his hands on my shoulders, collapsing into my chest.

I was still shocked, so I helped him regain balance and looked at him, The once great and all powerfull Sephiroth was asking -ME- for help? I chuckled lightly, it took a lot to get me to laugh, but to me this was hilarious. "Sure, oh mighty Sephiroth." I put my arm around his waist to keep him steady as we walked back to Nibelhelm.

I noticed Sephiroth giving me looks when we had left the reactor. I stopped and dropped him, placing my hands on my hips. "What is it?" I said, staring at him with slight disgust. "That remark..." He said, it took him some time, like he was gathering energy to say it. "What one?" I grinned lightly and shifted my weight onto one foot. "The 'oh mighty Sephiroth' one..." I walked back toward him and squated down, he was still laying on the floor where I dropped him. "Oh, that one, what about it." Sephiroth opened his eyes wider and sat up, grabbing my cloak, pulling me close to him, so I could feel his warm break on my face. "Never say that again... Never.."

Back at the Mansion, I tucked Sephiroth into the large bed in the master bedroom, then retired to a smaller bed, incase Sephiroth started chocking on blood or something during the night. "Vincent..." I merely rolled over in my bed and grumbled. "Vincent." It was a little louder this time, so I just replied with a muffled "Wha..?" I felt something shaking me "VINCENT!" This surely woke me and I sat up screaming at the top of my voice, "WHAT!"

Sephiroth fell back, startled. "Jeez, Don't shout so loud... Its morning..." I rolled my eyes, throwing a pillow at Sephiroth and hitting him square in the face, before rolling back onto my side and covering my face with the other pillow. Sephiroth laughed lightly and spoke in a husky voice, "You are worse than a teenager on a Monday morning..." With that last word, he clambered ontop of me and ripped the pillow from my grasp. "Get up..." He grinned slyly and dropped he pillow by the side of the bed. I opened my eyes slightly and turned onto my back, and I looked up at Sephiroth.

"Or you'll what?" I grinned lightly, expecting him to be confused. He had been living with me for about a week and I had already started to figure out how his mind worked. I find it easy to work people out, especially if they have the brain capacity of a clinicly retarded monk fish. "I'll just..."

Teehee! No more just yet! I'm done for the day, wait till Monday, it'll be updated then for sure. Reveiw again pwease! . 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I'm off school ill, bored out of my brains and figured it was time to check on my FanFics. I never finished this one so I thought it'd be a nice idea!

Sephiroth placed one hand on my chest and the other to the left of my head. He leant into me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, more passionate than I had ever imagined having with anyone, even Lucrecia… As he pulled away, I watched his eyes open and blinked.

"Sephiroth… I…" He placed a finger over my mouth. "Shh, don't speak…." Dismounting me, Sephiroth sighed and wandered over to the wardrobe, taking his coat out and draping it over his muscular shoulders. I was still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out what just happened. I didn't know what to think… Was this for real? Was I supposed to like it?

"Come, come now Vinny my sweet!" I tilted my head toward Sephiroth and glared. "We have much to do today! This mansion needs decorating." I never realised how camp Sephiroth could be at times, maybe it was the dust getting to his head.

I stood up and the silk sheets slid off my bare skin, leaving me almost entirely exposed apart from a pair of black boxers and the bandana that I have always worn. "Sephiroth, where are my clothes?" I groaned lazily, leaning on one of the posts of Sephiroths bed. "Down the dry-cleaners, they were filthy!" I heard a reply from downstairs. My eyes widened, and I sprinted to where I heard the voice and pinned Sephiroth to the wall by his shoulders. "What am I supposed to wear!" He said nothing, merely looked at me with his seductive icey-blue eyes and smirked.

I couldn't resist, I leant in for a kiss and it was as passionate as the last. I loosened my grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and held my behind, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sephiroth turned around, so my back was now against the wall, continuing to kiss me. "Sephiroth…" I managed to squeeze out in-between breaths. He grunted in response. "I need…" We continued to kiss. "Clothes." He released his firm hold on my buttocks and I allowed my legs to fall back to the ground. He pulled away from me, turning his back and walking up the stairs. I blinked and watched him do so with great confusion. "Are you coming then? I thought you wanted clothes!" He walked off into the bedroom after noticing I was slowly dragging myself to him.

Upon entering, Sephiroth instantly threw a white pair of pants and a green button up shirt at me. After a while of staring at them I said, "Um… I'm not wearing this…" Sephiroth frowned and replied "Well then lord of fucking darkness, you're gonna have to go naked for the day then." He grinned at me and took the clothing out of my hands. I gave a halfhearted smile and shivered. It was always cold in the mansion, as it had no electricity or plumbing. "I'm going back to bed…" I collapsed into the king-sized bed in the room and entwined myself in the sheets. "Lazy…" Sephiroth left the room and closed the door. What had gone on today? I wasn't sure, but I was sure of one thing. Sephiroth really had changed…

(Ahh, How'd ya like that then? Will write more soon, really soon if I am sick tomorrow too! Reviews please!)


End file.
